Fullmetal Phantom of the Opera
by Ed Elric's gf forever
Summary: Roy Mustang gets ordered by the Furher to perform Phantom of the Opera with his men. Worse, he's odrered Ed to perform to. How will this production turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal Alchemist Phantom of The Opera**

There's a new Character in this story which you will be role-playing. Your name is Johanna and you're 16 years old. (same age as Ed). You are 2 inches shorter than Ed. You have a tan skin and black hair with ice blue bangs and tips. You are The Winter Wind Alchemist because you can do alchemy with ice and the wind. You have been traveling with Ed for 4 years and you and Ed like each other but won't admit it. You got Al's body back but Ed still has auto-mail. He is content with the fact Al has his body so he doesn't mind his limbs and you love his auto-mail.

Disclaimer- I don'town FMA or any of the characters except for Johanna. I just have to make that clear.I also don't own any of the songs used in this fanfic.

* * *

Central Command

"But Furher!" Roy Mustang Shouted to his commanding officer. "Now, now, Colonel it 's an excellent idea. We have to give back to the community somehow, don't we?" Said the Furher. "But, a musical. I don't sing." Said the colonel. "Yes, a musical. Now, no more arguments. We're doing the show and you and the rest of your men are going to perform in it." Said the Furher in an annoyed tone. Then Mustang saluted the Furher and walked back to his office in a solemn style. Then when he reached his desk he started thinking. "Sir, Fullmetal, and Winter Wind are here." Said Riza Hawkeye as she opened the door the colonel' s office. "Send them in." Said Mustang. Hawkeye waked out to go get you and Ed. Mustang stared at the paper the Furher gave him and sighed.Why this of all things. thought Mustang as he looked at what the would be performing, Phantom of the Opera. Then he smirked. When you and Ed walked in you saw the Colonel's infamous smirk. You knew right away he had a bad idea. "Come here, you two." Said Mustang and you did as he said and went In front of desk. "Johanna, would you please sing for me?" Asked the colonel. "What!" you shouted. "Please, just do as I say." He said. You took a deep breath and started to sing. (This is Fallout Boy's Song Dance, Dance.)

_**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...**_

_**I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**_

_**Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead**_

_**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me**_

_**Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance**_

When you finished singing Mustang just smiled. "Congratulations Johanna, you were perfect." Said Mustang as he did a victory dance. "Why is that so good." You asked with a confused llok on your face. "I found the perfect Christine. " Said Mustang. "What are you talking about?" asked Ed. "The Furher ordered me to have a play for the community as repayment for their generosity to us and we have to do Phantom of the Opera. I was thinking about who had a good enough singing voice to play the star and Johanna made the cut. Now I still need some one to play Roul . I know, Ed, Sing." Said the Colonel. Deciding that he didn't feel like arguing, Ed did as he was told and sang. (The Reason By Hobastank)

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4**_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**_

Then Mustang…………………………


	2. Chapter 2

said " Ok now that we have our Christine and Roul.." but Ed cut Mustang off "Wait a minute Me and Johanna never said we were gonna perform." "But Fullmetal , don't I rank higher than you?" Yes." Ed replied. "Then you have to follow my commands and I command you and Winter Wind to perform in this production." Ed sighed in defeat and said "Fine, but you owe me one." "Very well oh and Fullmetal" "Yes"

"Please inform Alphonse he will be performing as well." Roy said as you and Ed walked out of his office. "Johanna you really do have a great singing voice." Ed said out of the blue. "Thanks, you too." You said with a smile. Ed just stared at thinking God, I love it when she smiles He then snapped out of his thoughts and you and him proceeded to the dorms to tell Al about the Production you all were drafted into.

_The next Day_

You were walking in a park alone. You saw a tree perfect for shading you from the sun. You sat down under the tree and decide since you were forced into the production by Colonel Mustang you might as well practice singing. You took a deep breath and started to sing .(I Miss you By Blink 182)

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
the shadow in the background of the morgue  
the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
we can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
where you can always find me  
we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
and in the night we'll wish this never ends  
we'll wish this never ends**

**(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)**

**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
this sick strange darkness  
comes creeping on so haunting every time  
and as I stared I counted  
webs from all the spiders**

**catching things and eating their insides  
like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**Don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)  
don't waste your time on me you're already  
the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you)**

**(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)**

You then felt a presence right behind you. "Brother was right, you do have a beautiful voice." You jumped and then you realized who it was. "Al, what are you doing here?" you asked still trying to get your heart rate back to normal. "I was just taking a walk when I heard you singing. You know, you should sing more often." Al said. "I can't be that good." You told Al with a slight blush on your face.. You looked inside your pocket watch and it read 12:30. "Oh S&$#, Hey Al, we have to start heading to rehearsal!" you yelled. "Right behind you!" he yelled back as you and him ran back towards central command.

IN CENTRAL COMMANDS BALL ROOM (I made it so that the ballroom has a stage.)

"We're…. here, sorry ….we're (checks watch) five ..minutes.. late." you said out of breath to colonal Roy Mustang. "That's alright, Winter Wind." He stated. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper once he ws sure everyone was there and read it off "The part of Roul will be played by Fullmetal, The part of Christine will be played by Winter Winds, and the part of the phantom Will be played by………………..


End file.
